Time machine
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Sena repense à certains moments de son passé, seul en pleine forêt mais... il ne reste pas seul bien longtemps.


****Les personnages appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata. ****

_Machine à remonter le temps_

Seul en pleine forêt, Sena s'était isolé pour penser aux derniers évènements qu'il avait traversé, lui et ses amis de l'équipe de football américain.

_* Cela fait trois jours depuis que nous avons commencé cet entraînement infernal. *_

Eyeshield 21 se rappela ce que Hiruma avait dit avant qu'ils ne commencent cet entraînement.

« Nous avons environ un mois de travail pour devenir la meilleure des équipes ! »

_* C'est vraiment difficile, mais tout le monde fait de son mieux. Nous avons vraiment parcouru un long chemin hein... Si j'étais encore comme autrefois... *_

L'apparition d'une personne bien connue de Sena lui fit cesser de suite ce moment de nostalgie.

« Hey.

- Hiruma-san.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là fucking chibi ?

- Ah umm... J'avais envie de regarder les étoiles. »

Hiruma n'était pas aussi stupide pour marcher aussi facilement avec son excuse bidon.

« Ne mens pas. La blessure à ta jambe a certainement gonflé et tu ne pouvais pas bien dormir. »

Il sortit une compresse de glace et l'appuya sur la blessure de Sena.

« Gardes-ça sur ta blessure et ça refroidira le gonflement.

- N'es-tu pas fatigué aussi Hiruma-san...

- Idiot, ton entraînement est différent du mien. »

L'Eyeshield 21 dit tout à coup quelque chose de bizarre.

« Ah umm... merci beaucoup.

- Aah, eh bien tu es notre précieux outil de guerre.

- Pas pour ça. »

Cette réponse surpris le blond qui écouta avec davantage d'attention le discours de son ami.

« Pour m'avoir intégré dans le football américain. Merci... pour ça. Je voulais te le dire au moins une fois. »

Sena rougissait de gêne en ayant parlé aussi franchement à Hiruma. D'ailleurs celui-ci était complètement ébahi par les paroles du châtain. Cependant, il ne semblait pas comprendre le pourquoi de ses remerciements.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ? Je ne fais que me servir de toi.

- Même ! Je m'amuse bien, tous les jours avec vous. Je suis si heureux que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'amuser. Bien sûr, si j'étais encore l'ancien moi, j'aurais été heureux si je n'avais pas à faire ces entraînements. Petit à petit, je deviens plus fort et ça me rend vraiment heureux. »

Yoichi continua d'écouter son ami sans l'interrompre, l'air impassible.

« Mais si je n'avais pas fait ça, je n'aurais probablement jamais connu le football américain. Ou le sentiment que j'ai en ce moment... C'est pourquoi si j'avais une machine à remonter le temps, je retournerais voir l'ancien moi et je lui dirais : « C'est bon, car il y a des choses incroyables qui t'attendent. » Ou quelque chose comme ça. Il passa une main dans les cheveux pour montrer son embarras. Je parle trop n'est-ce pas...

- Oui c'est sûr. »

_* Quel imbécile... me remercier de son propre gré. Celui qui devrait être reconnaissant, c'est moi pas toi. C'est vrai... Ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que je l'ai vu courir... Il n'en a certainement aucune idée. *_

« Umm... Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La soudaine prise de parole d'Eyeshield 21 coupa court aux pensées de Hiruma. Donc, il reprit ses esprit et... il posa une main sur la joue de Sena tout en s'approchant de son visage.

« Ah... umm... qu'est-ce que tu...

- HA ! Il eut un de ses fameux sourire qui fait peur. Andouille, tu pensais que j'allais t'embrasser ou autre chose du même genre hein ? Ke ke ke !

- Qu...

- Tu es tout rouge ! »

_* Gezz... ce type... *_

_Le châtain ferma les yeux quelques secondes et ce fut justement assez pour que... le blond pose ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en caressant légèrement ses cheveux au passage._

_* Hein ? *_

Sena ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et fut instantanément aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Tu... qu... que... whaaa... »

Yoichi prit le menton de Sena et le regarda fixement.

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas d'aller te coucher, je ferais quelque chose d'encore plus amusant ! »

Hiruma n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois !

« Ou... oui ! Je vais me coucher, je vais me coucher sur-le-champ ! »

Le châtain partit en trombe dans sa chambre le visage aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Une fois seul, le blond sourit en repensant aux paroles d'Eyeshield 21 en s'appuyant le dos contre un arbre en ayant les mains dans les poches.

« Une machine à remonter le temps hein... Alors je devrais m'assurer que tu me suives huh. »

Quand le châtain fut revenu à sa chambre, cela réveilla Raimon.

« Eh Sena, où étais-tu passé ?

- Ah oui, j'ai été vite fait à la salle de bain. »

Târo se rendormit de suite, mais Sena repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Hiruma.

« Aahh... geez. Maintenant je n'arriverais jamais à dormir. »


End file.
